Ridiculous!
by Miss-Misty
Summary: wenn schneeflocken tanzen


**Ridiculous!**

By Trisha

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Pairing**: SB/RL

**Warning**: FWP Fluff Without Plot! lol PG

**Disclaimer**: Weihnachten gehört dem Mann am Nordpol, der Schnee gehört den Winterwolken, das Tanzen gehört wahrscheinlich Fred Astaire und SB/RL gehören JKR. Get the point, eh?

**A/N**: Wirtten for endless-rain.de 's Adventskalender

**A/N2**: Ja, der letzte Satz ist geklaut, ich weiß :D. Wer errät woher, bekommt einen Keks! Oder einen Zimtstern!

**Dedicated**: To Jules and Nairy.

Sirius beobachtet das Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung. Er steht nicht zu abseits, um sich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen, und nicht zu nah, um angesprochen zu werden. Auf seine traurigen Augen, oder seine hängenden Schultern. Er beobachtet die Körper, die sich im Takt wiegen und rhythmisch verschmelzen. Als würden sie eine einzige Einheit bilden.

Er sieht James, der sein Gesicht in Evans Schulter vergraben hat, und dessen Hände auf ihren Hüften ruhen. Seine Augen geschlossen und Sirius neidet ihn um die Ruhe, die von ihm ausgeht. Als hätte sein Herz endlich aufgehört zu schreien, während Sirius' so laut weint.

Er sieht Peter. Unbeholfen wie immer, versucht er, nicht mit jedem Tanzschritt seiner Partnerin auf die Füße zu treten. Es gelingt ihm nicht, und als sie sich schließlich höflich lächelnd abwendet, wird Peter rot. Fährt sich verlegen durch die Haare und schaut zu Boden.

Er sieht Remus. Am anderen Ende der Halle sitzt er auf einem Stuhl und starrt in sein Glas. Seine Gedanken scheinen nicht in diesem Raum zu sein. Vielleicht nicht einmal auf diesem Planeten. Denn er hat diesen verklärten Blick, den Sirius nur zu gut kennt.

Er schluckt und verlässt den Raum. Verlässt das Schloss und bleibt erst stehen, als er hinter dem Torbogen ankommt, hinter dem er sich gern zum Rauchen versteckt. Er zündet sich eine Zigarette an, und bläst den blauen Rauch in die Nacht. Er schaut einen Augenblick gedankenverloren auf die kleine Wolke, wie sie sich viel zu schnell verteilt und im Nichts verschwindet. Er lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Schlossmauern, und erst jetzt bemerkt er die Kälte, und dass er viel zu dünn angezogen ist.

Er schlingt einen Arm um sich selbst, zieht seine Robe noch etwas dichter und nimmt einen erneuten Zug. Die Glut leuchtet rot in der Dunkelheit. Er zittert ein wenig.

Sirius versucht nicht zu denken. Nicht wieder das Gespräch in Gedanken durchzugehen. Es gelingt ihm nicht. Warum musste er manchmal so ein taktloses Arschloch sein? Warum hatte ihm nie jemand erklärt, wann es richtig ist etwas zu sagen, und wann man besser den Mund halten sollte? Oder hatte man dies, und Sirius hat nur einfach nie zugehört?

Er schließt die Lider und sieht seine traurigen Augen. Sieht seine Hände, wie sie die seinen losließen, langsam zurückwichen. Den verletzten Blick, als er sich abgewandt hatte, und gegangen war. Hört sein Schweigen, lauter als sein hämmerndes Herz, lauter als das Knallen der Tür.

„_Ich will mit dir tanzen!" hatte Remus gesagt, sein Mund so dicht an Sirius' Ohr, dass ihn eine Gänsehaut überzogen hatte. So leise, dass es ihm direkt durch den Körper ging und ihn in eine behagliche Wärme hüllte. Er dachte daran, Remus in seinen Armen zu halten, ihm ganz nah zu sein, seinen Herzschlag an seinem zu spüren und der Musik zu folgen. Und er dachte daran, wie sie aussehen würden._

„_Heute? Ich meine... vor allen?" war alles, was Sirius entgegnen konnte. „Ich.. nein.. ich will mich nicht lächerlich machen!"_

Sirius fährt sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und versucht die Schatten zu vertreiben. Er denkt wieder an das Fest, das innen stattfindet. An seine Mitschüler, wie sie lachen und tanzen. Sich verliebt in den Armen liegen oder einfach nur der Musik folgen. Und er denkt daran, wie gern er ihn in den Armen halten würde. Doch seine Hände sind kalt. Und er kann von hier aus nicht einmal mehr die Klänge hören.

Er hasst es, dass er ihm so weh getan hat. Dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich im Saal sitzt und allein in seinem Tee rührt. Wie ihm die Haare in die Augen fallen, um seinen Schmerz zu verbergen.

Sirius möchte zu ihm gehen, alles wieder gut machen. Seine Hände nehmen und tanzen. Doch er weiß, dass dies nicht so einfach geht. Nicht weil er zu stolz ist. Weil Remus es ist. Und er kann sich der Zurückweisung jetzt nicht stellen. Er würde sicherlich nicht die richtigen Worte finden, und alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Sirius nimmt einen letzten Zug seiner Zigarette. Starrt einen Augenblick lang auf die Glut und darauf, dass sie fast seine Finger verbrennt. Er wirft die Kippe weg.

„Du solltest deine Spuren besser verwischen, wenn du schon heimlich rauchst."

Sirius fährt erschrocken herum.

„Was machst du hier?" flüstert er und sieht auf seine Füße. Remus lehnt an der Mauer, ihm gegenüber. Trägt diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den Sirius nicht deuten kann.

„Dich suchen." antwortet Remus und kommt einen Schritt näher zu ihm.

„Warum?" Sirius ist sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören möchte.

„Weil ich noch immer mit dir tanzen will!"

„Warum?" fragt erneut. Leiser. „Ich meine.. nachdem.." Remus unterbricht ihn, legt ihm seine Finger auf die Lippen, die trotz der Kälte so wunderbar warm sind und sich so gut anfühlen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, Sirius. Dies ist unser letzter gemeinsamer Schulball. Und ich will ihn nicht damit verbringen, darüber nachzudenken, warum ich dir peinlich bin. Ich will ihn in deinen Armen verbringen. Weil ich mich lächerlich machen will. Mit dir!"

Sirius fröstelt und dieses Mal ist es nicht nur wegen der klammen Winterluft. Remus' Worte hallen in seinem Kopf wider, und Sirius versteht.

„Moony! Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich Angst davor habe, mit dir zu tanzen, weil ich nicht will, dass jemand weiß, dass ich.. dass wir beide... dass du.."

Remus senkt den Kopf. Vergräbt sein Kinn unter seinem Schal bis zu seiner Nase. Er sieht ein wenig so aus als würde er in der Wolle vergehen wollen, oder einfach nur um die Röte seiner Wangen darunter zu verbergen. Sirius ergreift seine Hand und ist sich sicher, dass er sie abwehren wird. Doch er hält ihn nur fest und Sirius zieht ihn näher.

„Ich habe dich für intelligenter gehalten, Remus Lupin!" murmelt er und lehnt seine Stirn an Remus', schließt seine Hände hinter dessen Rücken.

Remus sieht auf, blickt ihn fragend an und Sirius möchte in diesen Augen versinken. Er lächelt, beantwortet dann seine Zweifel mit einem Kuss. Er presst seine Lippen auf Remus Mund, und für einen Augenblick ist das alles, was zählt. Remus, sein Geschmack und seine Hände, die auf Sirius' Schultern ruhen.

Remus löst sich aus dem Kuss. „Und warum willst du nicht mit mir tanzen?"

„Weil..." Sirius vermisst den Kontakt, sobald er nicht mehr besteht und alles ihn schreit nach Remus. Die Frage brennt unbehaglich zwischen ihnen. „..weil ich es nicht kann!" sagt er, da es die Wahrheit ist.

Remus lacht. „Willst du mir sagen, dass es etwas gibt, was der große Sirius Black nicht kann?"

Doch genauso ist es, und Sirius findet dies peinlich, kann sich nicht genau erklären, warum. Er nickt und erwartet noch mehr Gelächter.

„Darf ich es dir zeigen?" fragt Remus leise, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ergreift Remus seine Hand, legt sie auf seine Hüften, schließt dann seine eigenen um Sirius' Hals.

„Aber.. wir haben keine Musik" Sirius fühlt sich unwohl. Er weiß nicht, wie er seine Füße bewegen, sein Hände halten soll, denn er noch nie vorher getanzt. Er erinnert sich, wie seine Mutter Regulus das Tanzen beigebracht hatte. Wie fröhlich sie gewirkt haben. Und daran, dass er es heimlich allein probiert hat, sich aber die Schritte nie merken konnte.

Remus schmiegt seinen Kopf in Sirius Halsbeuge und beginnt sich langsam zu bewegen. Sirius spürt seinen Herzschlag, ganz nah, als würden sie sich einen Körper teilen. Einen Puls. Und Sirius lässt sich mitreißen, leiten, von Remus und der Harmonie, die sie umhüllt. Stärker als sein Unbehagen. Er legt seinen Kopf auf Remus' Schulter und plötzlich ist es so einfach. Remus fühlt sich gut an, richtig, sowie die Antwort auf alle Fragen. Kälte und Angst lösen sich auf, bis nichts mehr da ist, außer Remus' warmem Körper und Sirius schmiegt sich an ihn, folgt seinen Bewegungen. Er wiegt sich im Takt einer Melodie, die nur sie beide hören können. Und er merkt, dass es nicht darauf ankommt, die Schritte zu beherrschen. Sondern nur auf Remus.

Und das ist das, was Sirius will. Denn alles andere zählt nicht.

Nicht der Schnee, der langsam anfängt zu fallen, und sich in seinem Haar verfängt.

Nicht die grölende Gruppe Slytherins, die sie entdeckt haben. Die irgendetwas in ihre Richtung rufen und lauthals zu lachen beginnen.

Sirius ignoriert sie und küsst eine Schneeflocke von Remus Stirn.

„Wie es scheint, sind wir doch lächerlich!" flüstert Remus.

Sirius grinst, und vergäbt sie Hände in Remus Umhang. „Ja.. lächerlich romantisch!"


End file.
